Dave's Kink
by Sweetandsnarky89
Summary: Sebastian wants to know what Dave's kink is. It turns out to be fun for both of them.


Based off this prompt:  glee-kink-meme . Livejournal 40066 . html ? Thread = 52773506 # t52773506

"Fuck," Sebastian whispered as they fell back against the bed and he snuggled up against Dave. "You are so strong."

Dave, who'd just been holding Sebastian against the wall while they rutted together until they came, smiled down at the slender boy in his arms and ran a hand down his back. "Is that so?"

Sebastian made a noise in agreement, snuggling in closer. "God you feel good." Sebastian hadn't ever been a cuddler, but something about the way Dave's solid chest and amazing arms felt when they were wrapped up together, made Sebastian want to cuddle all the time.

Dave kissed the top of Sebastian's forehead and held him tighter. If you had told Dave three months ago that he would be out, happy, and in a relationship with Sebastian Smythe; he probably would have laughed. But after his attempt, Sebastian had reached out to him to both apologize and explain. They became tentative friends, getting coffee at the Lima Bean and drinks at Scandals. And then one night, Sebastian had kissed him.

"You look like you are thinking hard there," Sebastian teased.

"Thinking about the first time you kissed me." Dave flushed red when Sebastian 'awwed' at him, but he knew that Sebastian secretly loved that he was a sap. Sebastian loved it when Dave brought him flowers, or held his hand in public. "We should go back to you complimenting me."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "And everyone thinks I'm the one with the ego. One mention of my strength kink and you get all cocky."

Dave laughed but internally he began to freak out. This wasn't the first time that Sebastian had mentioned kinks, as a matter of fact he'd been trying for weeks to get Dave to admit to something. Although they hadn't done much in the two months they've been dating, Sebastian had decided that they should both be open and honest about their own desires and needs; talk things out and such, which Dave was fully against. He didn't need Sebastian knowing...

"Hello in there bear cub," Sebastian said as he poked him in the chest. Dave blinked, looking up into Sebastian's eyes. "You zoned out on me again."

"Sorry."

"I'll forgive you if you tell me the kink that you keep thinking about when I say the word," Sebastian smirked. "Don't act like you aren't hiding something. every time I say the word kink you blush and get lost in your head."

Dave groaned, sitting up in the bed. "Drop it Sebastian," he said.

"It's cute," Sebastian whispered, "when you blush like that. Come on bear cub, I'm no virgin. You can tell me anything and I probably have heard it before."

The fact that Sebastian wasn't a virgin made things easier and harder for Dave. On the one hand, he knew that Sebastian had experience and that nothing much fazed him, so this little kink of Dave's was probably something he'd heard of before. On the other hand, Sebastian's experience compared to his own non-existent experience made it difficult to form the words without feeling insecure and naive. "Sebastian..."

"Oh come on Dave," Sebastian ran a finger down the center of Dave's chest and sighed. "I've told you all the things that I have kinks for. I told you that I wanted you to hold me down. Push me against the wall and ravish me, which you excelled at I might add. Can't you tell me this one, when it's obvious that you think about it a lot?"

"It's not...normal."

Sebastian chuckled, moving to straddle Dave's hips. "Kinks aren't about being normal," Sebastian said as he ran his hands up Dave's chest and along his shoulders. "If you want normal, vanilla sex then that's totally fine. But the way you blush every time I say kink makes me think that you aren't exactly thinking very vanilla thoughts. So what is it big boy? You like pain? You have a thing for feet? You want me to pee on you?"

"Pee...Sebastian, no!" Dave cringed and covered his head with his hands.

"Dave..."

"BALLS!" He hadn't meant to scream it out, but Sebastian was on his lap and he wasn't sure what kind of crazy things Sebastian would start mentioning if he kept guessing. He peeked out from behind his hands to see Sebastian watching him with a very controlled expression.

"Excuse me?"

Dave flushed even redder and groaned. "I...my kink."

Sebastian's eyes widened and he smirked, "Oh well that's..."

"Weird, I fucking know."

"I was going to say sooo much fun for me." Sebastian gave him a wink and reached over to pull his hands away from his face. "How'd you know?"

Dave squirmed under Sebastian's bright smile. "Porn."

"So no real life experience then," Sebastian whispered.

Dave shook his head, "You are the first...person I've been with."

Sebastian smiled, "Well that is something easily done bear cub." Sebastian laid back down against Dave's chest.

-x-

Sebastian didn't mention it the next few times that he saw Dave, and Dave was starting to worry. Despite Sebastian's 'I'll try anything once' attitude, Dave was concerned that this might have been too much. He'd heard guys in the locker rooms talking about how girls ignored their balls during blowjobs, so he thought that this would be a common turn on for men. But Sebastian's casual dismissal of his confession made him nervous and antsy as he headed up the stairs to Sebastian's bedroom.

Dave took in a deep breath at the entrance of the bedroom door and debated turning around. Sebastian had texted him earlier to come over because his parents were gone all weekend and Sebastian wanted Dave to stay over. That was usually code for Sebastian and Dave making out and rutting together in their underwear. Dave exhaled, forced himself to accept that he might be a little paranoid, and opened the door.

"Hey there big boy," Sebastian said in a sinfully deep voice.

Dave couldn't move. Pretty sure he wasn't breathing, because along with that nickname that Sebastian had turned from an insecurity into an endearment that made Dave shiver, the man was currently sitting in the middle of his king bed. Naked. "Ummm..."

"I figured you'd like a little surprise," Sebastian said as he trailed his hand down his chest. "I've been planning this for a while now. Had to make sure my parents left us the house for a weekend."

"You...Umm...Wow." Dave dropped his bag down inside Sebastian's door and closed it behind him.

Sebastian propped himself up on his elbows and winked. "Aren't you going to join me?" Dave stepped forward, still unable to form words. "Not so fast babe, lose the clothes."

Dave did so quickly, stripping out of his clothes in a speed that he was sure was record fast for him. He briefly stopped to pride himself on the fact that he'd taken Sebastian's numerous compliments about his body and size to heart so that stripping down was no longer a scary process. "You look fucking amazing," he said as he came to the foot of the bed and ran a hand up Sebastian's thigh.

"Do I?" Sebastian winked, "What would you like to do to me?"

"What can I?" Dave never just did...not since the kiss with Kurt. Every new action he made with Sebastian was confirmed before he did it.

Sebastian laid back against the mountain of pillows and brought a single foot up to rest on Dave's chest. The way his other leg fell and the extension of his leg gave Dave a view of Sebastian's hard cock and balls. He couldn't help but fixate on them. They were perfect, like the rest of Sebastian seemed to be. His cock was hard and leaking against his stomach, his balls were heavy and smooth underneath. "See something you like?"

"You...umm...you shave."

Sebastian's smile faltered a bit, "I wax. Is that a problem?"

Dave shook his head vigorously, "No problem. Fuck, can I touch you?" Sebastian nodded and Dave moved his hand up the calf of the leg resting on his chest, down the tan skin of his thigh and bent Sebastian's leg as he knelt in front of him on the bed. His hands stroked along Sebastian's hip before cupping his balls lightly. They felt amazing, more than he'd ever imagined. They were soft and so fucking smooth that he'd moved before he realized. He buried his nose in the crease of Sebastian's thigh and groin.

"Dave!" Sebastian moaned, arching up when Dave's hands brushed against his cock.

"So hot," he muttered into the skin. He kissed along his inner thigh and then moved his mouth over, flicking his tongue over the seam of Sebastian's balls.

Sebastian fisted his hands in the sheets. He'd known that he was sensitive there, but this was on a whole other level. "Please...babe...more."

Dave began to lick both balls before taking the right one and sucking it into his mouth. Sebastian tasted and smelled amazing.

"Fuck!" Sebastian arched up into his mouth.

Dave's cock was hard and leaking against the bed as he let released the right ball with a lewd pop. He moved over to the left one, sucking it into his mouth and moaning when he's eyes cast up to see Sebastian fisting his own cock. He licked along Sebastian's perineum and briefly over his hole before moving back up and burying his nose in the base of Sebastian's cock. "Fuck..."

"You wanna fuck me?" Sebastian asked in a breathy voice that went straight to Dave's cock.

Dave pulled away, looking down at Sebastian with a sheepish expression. "Umm..."

Sebastian's hand stilled on his cock and he looked up to catch Dave's eyes. "Do you want me to fuck you?" Sebastian's mind ran through all the possibilities of that and found that he really, really didn't mind topping Dave.

"It's...umm...part of my kink." Dave cast his eyes down, away from the bright green orbs that were looking at him. "I want...umm...fuck."

Sebastian leaned up on his elbows and nuzzled his face into Dave's neck. Dave reacted instinctively, wrapping his arms around Sebastian to keep him from falling back on the bed. "You want to feel me, fucking into you, my balls slapping against your ass with every thrust."

Dave whimpered, "Yes...please Bas..."

"Your wish is my command," Sebastian said with a smirk. He arched up, using the power of his body to turn them so that Dave was on his back. "I'm gonna suck your beautiful cock while I prep you," Sebastian whispered as he reached for the lube. "Don't you dare fucking come. I want to buried balls deep inside your ass when you come."

"Fuck Seb..." Dave moaned. Sebastian had always been a shit talker, even before the two of them got together. It shouldn't have surprised Dave that he was a dirty talker, but it did surprise him how much he liked it. "Fuck me!"

Sebastian smirked, sliding down Dave's body and sucking the tip of his cock into his mouth. He trailed his finger down as his mouth slid down Dave's impressive length.

Dave had watched a lot of porn, fantasized about all sorts of things. When he'd realized his kink, he'd imagined being fucked hard and rough so that he could feel his partner's balls slapping against him. But he'd never been able to bring himself to fingering himself, scared of the implications of it. The minute Sebastian's finger teased over his hole before pressing in slightly, Dave knew he was gay. If the attraction to Kurt and Sebastian hadn't been a clue, or even the obsession with balls when he watched any kind of porn, the moment he felt Sebastian's finger breech him left him with little doubt that he was definitely gay.

"God you are so tight," Sebastian said as he pulled off his cock. "You've never..."

Dave shook his head, his hips pushing down in an effort to get Sebastian to just fucking move.

Sebastian grinned, "I've got so much I want to teach you big boy."

"You could start by fucking me," Dave growled.

Sebastian's eyes lit up and he pressed two fingers inside Dave's hole. The way Dave bucked up, the way he screamed, and the way he panted breathlessly made Sebastian harder than he'd ever fucking been in his life. "Can't wait to be inside you Dave. You are so fucking tight and god I'm so hard." He pressed three fingers in and reached his other hand up to cup Dave's balls. He'd never really thought about balls in a complex kink way, nor had any guy he'd fooled around with focused on them. He wondered if Dave's kink also meant he liked his own balls played with. "You have such a nice cock," Sebastian whispered. "And balls, I've never really paid attention to a guys before."

Dave groaned, throwing his head back. "Please..."

Sebastian pulled his fingers out, loving the whimper that Dave gave him at the loss. "The next time I fuck you, I wanna see you. But if you want my balls slapping against you hard, I need you on your knees."

Dave complied quickly and a thrill shot through Sebastian at the sight of Dave on his knees before him, his hole red and stretched. "Please fuck me, please."

Sebastian couldn't resist the way Dave was begging for it, the way he looked so hot and waiting just for Sebastian. He reached over to grab the condom on the nightstand and settled back on his knees behind Dave.

"Sebastian..." Dave whimpered. He couldn't deny the vulnerability of the position he was in and the waiting for something, anything to happen was killing him.

Sebastian ran a hand down Dave's back as his other hand worked on putting the condom on him and slicking himself up. He leaned forward, kissing the back of Dave's neck and pressed the head of his cock against Dave's hole. "Are you sure about this?"

"Fuck me Sebastian..." Dave hissed as Sebastian pressed forward slowly, the blunt pressure so much more than the feeling of Sebastian's fingers inside him.

Sebastian kissed along Dave's back, holding his hips steady as he pressed slowly in. He ignored all desire to thrust deep and hard into the heat of Dave's unbelievably tight ass. "You ok?"

"Yes," Dave breathed out.

"You are so fucking tight, fuck Dave, you take it so well."

Dave let out a strangled breath as Sebastian' finally bottomed out, his chest pressed up against his back and his balls against his ass. "Sebastian," Dave whispered as his head dropped down to the pillow below him.

"How you feeling Davey?" There was a cocky tone to Sebastian's voice that Dave had come to love. Sebastian made him feel safe and warm and comfortable in both his body and his sexuality.

"Full," he whispered. "You gonna fuck me now?"

"Is that what you want?" Sebastian pulled back, this time giving into his desire to thrust back in a single hard motion. "You want me to fuck your tight little ass until all you can hear is the sound of my grunting and my balls slapping against you?"

Dave moaned, arching back against Sebastian. There was a bit of pain, nothing he couldn't handle, but the feeling of being close to Sebastian, to being connected to him, made the pain a dull throb. Dave opened his mouth, intending to make some sort of comment, when Sebastian pulled back and thrust in again. This time he didn't stop, a steady pace of slow but hard thrusts that left Dave breathless and panting for something more...something he'd never imagined he'd have.

"You are so fucking hot," Sebastian said as he fucked into Dave.

"Faster, please Seb..."

Sebastian picked up his pace, thrusting in harder and faster until Dave was muttering incoherently. "Fuck...the sounds you make. Dave..." Sebastian let out a breathless moan and his next thrust was hard enough that he moved Dave up the bed a little. In all his times of being with someone, it never felt like this. The way Dave keened and begged, the way he moaned and nearly screamed when Sebastian's balls smacked against his ass...it was like something out of Sebastian's best fantasies. The next few sounds were muffled as Dave attempted to control them and Sebastian didn't think twice before smacking his ass lightly and picking up his pace to the max. "Don't hold back, I already know how much you fucking love this." Sebastian's grip on Dave's hips tightened and the rooms filled with the sounds of flesh against flesh.

"Seb..."

Sebastian reached around, stroking Dave's cock before reaching down and fondling his balls. "So eager," Sebastian whispered. "So fucking hot begging me for it. You want to come Dave?"

"Please...fuck..."

Sebastian smirked, his hand returning to Dave's hips as he fucked into him at a punishing pace. "You like it Dave, no...you love it, the way I'm fucking you. Tell me."

"I like the way...fuck...I like you fucking me. I love your cock deep inside me and you balls, fuck, the way they feel against me." Dave arched his back at the next thrust that hit that spot inside him. "Close, Seb, so fucking close."

Sebastian groaned, "Do it. Come for me."

Dave screamed when Sebastian's next thrust hit him in the right spot, his balls slapping against him as Sebastian stayed buried deep and groaning his through his own orgasm. Dave's own orgasm happened almost the minute Sebastian reached over and wrapped a hand around his cock, white spurts coating Sebastian's hand.

Sebastian's head rested on Dave's shoulder, his breath uneven as he came down from his high. "Dave." It was one word, but the tone of Sebastian's voice was something new. Sebastian pulled out of him, which made Dave groan at the lose of being so full and so connected to the man he...

Oh shit.

Sebastian was up, tying the condom up and heading to the bathroom. Dave turned over, wincing slightly at the pain in his ass, and contemplated what had just ran through his mind. They hadn't been dating long, only a few months, but Dave couldn't deny that his feelings for Sebastian ran deep. He'd been more than understanding about the pace at which Dave had wanted to go in the beginning, he'd stopped seeing other guys and going to Scandals without Dave, and he'd been probably the most attentive and understanding person when it came to Dave's kink and requests. How could he do anything but love the boy who gave him so much and offered him to the chance to see the real person underneath the cocky attitude and defense?

"Do you know how often you get lost in your own head?" Sebastian said as he slide onto the bed and straddled Dave's knees. He ran a washcloth over Dave's stomach, where a few drops of come had landed, and then down his cock and thighs to clean up the lube. The gesture of it was so intimate, so domestic, that Dave couldn't stop the words from spilling out.

"I love you."

Sebastian's eyes widen and he dropped the washcloth onto the bed. "You...what?"

"I'm sorry," Dave said quickly. "Not about how I feel, cause I can't help that. Just about the timing and saying it out loud. I always do this...I'm such a..."

Sebastian pressed a finger against Dave's lips, halting the stream of words. "I love you too Davey."

"You..."

Sebastian replaced his finger with his lips, kissing Dave hard and deep until they broke away breathless and Dave's eyes glazed over. "Of course I do," Sebastian whispered. "You're the first person to see me for me. You gave me chance when you didn't have to and you accepted my apology sincerely. You've been open and honest with me which helped me be open and honest with you. And god, you are the sexiest thing I've ever fucking laid eyes on."

Dave would deny that his eyes were watering later, but for now he pulled Sebastian down so that the other boy was resting his head on Dave's chest and he could wrap his arms around him. "So...we have the whole weekend right?

"Up for another round big boy?"

Dave laughed, "Probably not for a few days. But I do recall you saying something about me holding you down. And I may have heard around Scandals that you like to be rimmed before someone fucks your brains out."

Sebastian moaned, "Fuck Dave."

"That's the plan," Dave said as he flipped them over and pressed Sebastian against the bed with his body.


End file.
